


Relief

by lovehotelreservation



Series: What You Came For [3]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki just wanted some Dead or Alive Xtreme action from you. Without the volleyball, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT I WOULD GIVE 4 MORE SHIRTLESS GINTOKI. EVEN IF HIS ROBE IS PARTED JUST A LITTLE MORE THAN USUAL. OTHER THAN THAT THO, I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

"Oi, give me my _Dead or Alive Xtreme_ fanservice already. I wanted to watch you play volleyball earlier, not have to join. I came here to relax, not have to play babysitter even more than I already do."

The words spoken to you were huffed out, tinged with annoyance, dripping with impatient desire. This was reflected in the way you were pressed against a metallic wall in one of the beachside shower stalls, water raining down upon you while washing away the sea salt still on your body.

However, Gintoki seemed insistent on doing that himself by the way his lips were damn near attached to your skin while peeling off your swimsuit.

While muffled, you could make out the noises from outside, such as ocean's waves and the chattering of local beachgoers, including the cheerful yells of Kagura while she and Sadaharu played in the water while Shinpachi reminded her to be careful. The latter was the reason all five of you were even here at this beachside resort, as his efforts to win a sweepstakes' second place prize of a Otsuu-chan concert with a handtouch ticket failed. Instead, he won the grand prize of a weeklong stay at the beachside resort that was sponsering her event.

Though Shinpachi was emotionally listening to his dear idol on the beach, you and everyone else were enjoying your trip. However, Gintoki had a far more different idea of fun in mind, one that he hadn't able to enact on since the two of you were watching over your 'childen.'

Until now, that was, after your volleyball match with an energetic Kagura and a sullen Shinpachi went horribly wrong for him.

He felt a physical ache for two very different reasons, one of which only you could provide relief for.

You shuddered under his intensity, hearing the hard 'slap' of your wet swimsuit being thrown onto the floor while his mouth hungrily sought out your breasts, leaving a trail of kisses over your tanlines while doing so. His swimming trunks were hanging loosely on his hips, but didn't detract from the sensation of his erection pressing over your bared center while he ground his pelvis against yours. Only two days of no intimacy during your vacation and he was already like this.

In response to his remark, you giggled, only to reach and grab his silver locks while his lips latched onto your nipples. "You sure about that, _Otoutoki-san_?"

At first, he didn't have anything to say in return, far too enamored with sucking and squeezing your breasts. Though, he wasn't quiet for too long as--while his hands continued to massage your chest--he drew his mouth away to eye you with annoyance.

"You have Kagura do a critical shot right to your crotch. That spike wasn't something Kasumi would do, but that little punk from the _Yaikhuu_ series. I'm too old for that--and sports manga overall."

A teasing grinned formed on your face, "Then maybe you should rest, old man."

His already wary stare narrowed even further. "Not _that_ old. It's not like I have a refractory period to worry about, though since you're so worried about my dick..." He grabbed your hand and guided it to his cock. Before his lips went to capture yours once more however, he growled out,

"Kiss it better then."


End file.
